The Most Beautiful Secret
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Manny y Frida tienen 14 años... CarmelaxEl Tigre... Gente, les presento, como prometí, mi fic #30!


¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz fic de El Tigre #30! Así es, ya he llegado a los 30 fics de esta serie, y como les prometí, este fic es parte de mi sorpresa, es un fic que sale un poco de lo que suelo hacer, ya que aquí hay poca participación de Frida. También les aviso que la imagen de este fic está en mi galería bajo el mismo título del fic, espero que les guste. Originalmente les iba a poner un fic diferente, y obvio, diferente ilustración, pero he andado muy ocupada, así que no los pude terminar, pero espero que aunque sea un poco retrasado, me perdonen ese fic, mientras tanto les presentaré este; este fic lo comencé a hacer el año pasado, pero por falta de tiempo, exceso de trabajo, y falta de inspiración, no lo pude terminar antes, pero hace poco lo encontré tras mover unas cuantas cosas, y me regresó la idea a la cabeza, así que aquí tienen el resultado final, espero que sea de su agrado, y les recomiendo que lo lean, porque este fic es casi un prólogo para otro fic en el que trabajo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

**The Most Beautiful Secret**

Ciudad Milagro, un lugar agitado y lleno de crimen, pero también es un lugar lleno de secretos, historias, y dolor, sobre todo hoy para una chica de 14 años que llegó furiosa a su casa, al grado de azotar la puerta y asustar a su mamá, provocando que esta suba detrás de ella para ver qué sucede:

-mija, ¿estás bien?, ¿puedo pasar?

-sí, adelante –responde frustrada.

-Frida, ¿sucede algo malo?

-no…

-… solo…

-(suspira) es solo… ¡Manny estaba en la cafetería de la escuela besuqueándose con Lisa cuando debería estar besuqueándose conmigo!... ¿dije eso en voz alta?... como sea, ¡no debería andar besando a alguien que no es su novia!

-y eso es, malo…

-sí –se cruza de brazos.

-Frida… -le hace una pícara expresión -… ¿no será que a ti te gusta Manny y por eso te enfadaste tanto con él?

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!! –comienza a respirar de manera agitada, como suele hacerlo maría.

-jmjmjm, solo preguntaba, no es como que te esté acusando de algo…

-pues no, a mí no me gusta Manny, no importa lo simpático, lindo, agradable, fuerte, tierno, atractivo y bien parecido que sea… -a cada palabra que lo describía, su voz se iba embelesando más, hasta que reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho:

-… jijiji, yo~… -se frota el cuello para luego desviar la mirada con derrota en su expresión –sí me gusta…-Carmela le sonríe -… pero mi papá tiene razón, Manny es malo, como el resto de su familia, él no me conviene… todos los Rivera son unos malos hombres… -dice con tristeza mientras se acuesta en su cama boca abajo.

-(baja la mirada con algo de tristeza) no mija, los Rivera no son unos malos hombres, eso yo lo sé mejor que nadie… te contaré un secreto, pero necesito que no se lo cuentes a nadie de nuestra familia, y menos a tu padre, ¿entendido?

-sí –Frida parecía mostrar bastante interés.

-bueno, yo ehm… salía, con El Tigre.

-¡¿qué cosa?!

-(suspira profundamente) fue hace tanto ya… -su historia nos remonta al pasado, a mucho antes de que Manny y Frida existieran -… fue mucho antes de tener la edad que tú tienes ahora, estaba en pre escolar, y allí nos conocimos, su nombre era Saúl, Rivera, era el hermano menor de Rodolfo, pero fue hasta los 12 que comenzó a ser conocido como El Tigre, y un año antes, Rodolfo había recibido las botas de White Pantera. Yo adoraba que Saúl fuera El Tigre, y sus poderes eran muy útiles para nuestras bromas; él era mi mejor amigo, aunque con el pasar del tiempo, comenzó a significar algo más, para ese entonces Rodolfo ya andaba detrás de maría jmjmjm; en fin, a pesar de todas nuestras travesuras, Saúl siempre estaba ayudando a salvar la ciudad, sin importar que él nunca se pudo decidir entre ser un héroe o un villano, para mí él siempre será mi héroe, mi Tigre…

Un día, cuando yo me decidí a confesarle lo que yo sentía por él, lo vi besando a otra chica, me fui muy molesta, y no le hablé durante…-Carmela fue interrumpida por un extraño ruido, y al voltear ambas:

-¡Frida! ¡wahhh! –Era Manny, transformado, y entrando por la ventana cayendo al piso y levantándose lo más rápido que pudo –ejeje, hola, señora Suarez.

-jmp, hola Manny… bueno, mejor los dejo solos –le da un beso en la frente a Frida y otro a Manny, quien ya se había des transformado –pórtense bien, después terminamos la historia mija –le guiña un ojo y se va –jmjmjm, yo creo que se enterará del final de esa anécdota por sí misma.

Ya solos en la habitación, Manny se sienta en la cama al lado de Frida, con la mirada baja y tono de preocupación:

-ehm, Frida, ¿te encuentras bien?

-sí

-y entonces… ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

-grrr –aprieta puños dientes y mirada con ira -¿por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡BESAS A OTRA CHICA FRENTE A MIS OJOS, FRENTE A TODA LA ESCUELA, Y ¿QUIERES QUE NOME ENFADE?!

-¡EN PRIMER LUGAR YO NO LA BESÉ, ELLA ME BESÓ A MÍ, Y EN SEGUNDO LUGAR…! Espera… ¿y por qué te molesta tanto que otra chica me haya besado?

-… eh…

-Frida, no puede ser… a caso estabas, ¿celosa?

-… ¿¡QUÉ?! ¿Y yo por qué habría de estar celosa?

-porque te gusto –le habla y le mira de manera seductora.

-¡¿qué?! Ni hablar, yo no estoy enamorada de ti… a mí ni siquiera me importas…

-jeje, eso era todo lo que quería escuchar muñeca -Manny toma a Frida entre sus brazos como si fuera damisela en desgracia y la mira de forma apasionada:

-¿qué?, ¿que no me importas?... espera, ¿por qué me hablas así?... ¿a caso estás tratando de seducirme?

-no~, solo creo el ambiente, yo ya logré seducirte hace mucho según veo, mi hermosa Frida… -y dicho esto, Manny atrae a Frida y la besa de manera apasionada; Frida al principio solo pudo abrir sus ojos tanto como pudo, pero luego se relajó y se dejó llevar por ese beso que tanto había soñado; ambos saboreaban como locos los labios del otro…

Luego de un rato, Carmela entró al cuarto de Frida, encontrándolos juntos, Manny sentado en la cama, con Frida en sus rodillas, ambos abrazados y muy felices:

-¡vaya!, parece que ya se solucionó todo.

-sip… -dicen ambos muy felices.

-bueno, en ese caso, Manny, ¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar?

-¡seguro! Gracias señora Suarez.

La cena pasa tranquila, excepto por el hecho de que Emiliano no dejaba de ver a Manny de forma amenazadora, pero eso a Manny y Frida los tenía sin cuidado, ellos estaban entre comer, tomarse de la mano por debajo de la mesa, y lanzare miraditas seductoras el uno al otro…

Ya un poco más tarde, cuando Manny se fue, Frida entró a la cocina, en donde su mamá estaba lavando los platos:

-oye ma', ¿me puede terminar de contar tu historia?

-seguro mija, ¿en donde me quedé?

-en que te enfadaste con Saúl, el tío de Manny.

-ah sí, bueno, en esa ocasión… (volvemos al pasado)… estaba tan enfadada que durante toda una semana no le dirigí la palabra, y el pobre se la pasaba detrás de mí, pero yo ni lo miraba, hasta que un día llegué más enfadada que nunca a mi casa, Saúl no había ido a la escuela, y yo no sabía por qué, pero al entrar a mi habitación, todo mi enfado se esfumó: allí estaba él, en mi cuarto, había entrado por la ventana, y había llenado todo de flores para mí, era como un sueño, no lo podía creer, y luego él, con una rosa en la mano, se puso de rodillas frente a mí, me tomó de la mano, y me pidió que fuera su novia, y justo cuando yo le iba a decir algo, él se puso de pie y me besó, fue algo mágico, y a partir de ese momento, nos volvimos más unidos que nunca, siempre estábamos juntos, y embelesados en los ojos del otro; yo lo ayudaba en su lucha contra el crimen, por supuesto, sin olvidar nuestras típicas bromas… éramos muy felices, e inseparables, tanto que duramos así hasta llegar a la universidad…

-pero, ¿Qué no papá y tú se conocieron en la universidad?

-sí, y no; tu papá iba en el mismo salón que yo en una clase, pero en ese entonces ninguno le había prestado atención al otro, yo solo le prestaba atención a Saúl, y él a mí, tanto que un día me propuso matrimonio… y yo acepté…

-¿te ibas a casar con él?, ¡qué romántico!... espera, ¿y papá no sabe NADA de esto?

-no, él odia a los rivera, por eso nunca le he mencionado lo de Saúl…

-¿y si papá no sabía nada de él, por qué lo odiaba tanto?

-porque Saúl y El Puma Loco le hacían la vida imposible a tu abuelo, jajaja.

-ah, eso explica muchas cosas… y… ¿por qué si amabas tanto a Saúl, no te casaste con él?

Carmela sintió colapsar todo su ser, un vaso que sostenía en su mano cayó dentro del agua, rompiéndose contra el lavabo, y sus ojos amenazaban con romper en llanto:

-… ¿m-mamá?...

-sí me casé con él… pero nos tuvimos que separar… por la misma razón que casi te hizo perder a Manny una vez… ¡el ataque súper macho Rivera!

-… -Frida estaba impactada, Manny ya le había contado que ese ataque era realmente peligroso, pero ella jamás se imagino cuan peligroso podía ser realmente…

-… -Carmela se sentó frente a Frida en la mesa de la cocina con una terrible expresión de dolor -… Saúl y yo habíamos prometido casarnos apenas termináramos la universidad… el estudiaba diseño, y yo derecho; esta casa fue su regalo para mí, él la diseñó toda, íbamos a vivir aquí después de casarnos…

-mamá… ¿qué sucedió con él?... –Frida temía preguntar por más, los ojos de Carmela estaban vacios por el dolor de los recuerdos, pero debía saber…

-… el día de la boda, Sartana atacó; yo le pedí que no fuera a combatirla, Granpapi y Rodolfo estaban dispuestos a pelear ellos solos, incluso maría usó sus poderes de Plata Peligrosa, pero él se negó, yo traté de detenerlo, lo tomé con fuerza del brazo, le rogué que no fuera… pero él no me escuchó, yo ya tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esa pelea… estábamos a solo el beso de culminar la boda… me pidió que no me preocupara, me dijo "pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré contigo…" luego me abrazó y me susurró al oído "… te amo…" y se fue a pelear… lograron derrotar a Sartana, pero Saúl pagó por ello con su vida, no resistió la fuerza del ataque… yo corrí hacia él, pero ya era tarde, Saúl murió en mis brazos… el día del funeral Rodolfo me pidió que lo acompañara, él me trajo aquí, me dio las llaves de la casa, y me dijo que era la decisión de Saúl que yo viviera aquí, aun si nunca me casaba con él:

-mi hermano Saúl nos dijo a todos que tú fuiste una gran inspiración para él, que tú lo ayudaste a imaginar esta casa, y que por eso quería que fuera tuya…

-… ¿y por qué pensaba que no me casaría con él?

-lo dijo el día que ustedes discutieron por lo de…

-… la tonta entrevista de trabajo en el extranjero…

-así es… él me dejó esto encargado desde entonces; francamente creo que es mejor que te entregue las llaves ahora, por mi estado actual, temo llegar a perderlas…

-… gracias Rodolfo… -nos abrazamos tratando de consolar al otro…

A partir de entonces, comencé a vivir aquí, la casa ya estaba amueblada y todo, era su sorpresa para mí, la cama de nuestro departamento ya estaba aquí en la casa, y aun conserva su aroma…

-lo echas mucho de menos, ¿verdad mamá? –Carmela se pone de pie y regresa a lavar los platos…

-si he de ser sincera… -la mira por sobre su hombro -… sí… -regresa su vista al frente y suspira –hay veces que aun le lloro en las noches cuando estoy dormida, y sé que lloré porque despierto con un terrible dolor en el pecho, y sé que es por él… porque aun lo puedo ver en mis sueños… tu padre tiene el sueño muy pesado, por eso no lo nota, y me alegra que sea así, de otro modo, ya habríamos tenido un problema por esto…

-mamá… -susurra Frida en un hilo de voz imperceptible a los oídos de Carmela.

-… es por eso que no dejo que tu padre hable mal de los rivera; cuando habla mal de ellos, en especial de Manny, siento como si me desgarrara el alma, porque ellos son mi familia…

El silencio reinó por lo que quedaba de la noche, con un gran esfuerzo Frida logró dormir, pero su triunfo no duró mucho, ya que despertó en la madrugada tras escuchar un llanto, del cual ahora ya sabía su procedencia; sentada en su cama, solo apretó el cobertor entre sus manos, y tratando de reprimir su propio llanto, susurró con melancolía:

-… perdón mamá…

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Manny sorprendió a Frida tomándola de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, pero no recibió la respuesta que esperaba de ella:

-ah, hola Manny…

-hola, ¿estás bien?

-sí, es solo que estoy algo preocupada por mi mamá…

-¿por Carmela?, ¿qué le pasó?

-(suspira) te contaré, pero debes jurar que no se lo dirás a nadie… -Manny le da un fugaz beso en los labios para tratar de calmarla, y le dedica una dulce sonrisa.

-te lo prometo…

Escondidos en el salón de música, Frida le platica a Manny todo lo que su madre le contó, para el final de la historia, Manny se sentía tan mal como ella:

-no puedo creerlo, mi papá jamás me dijo nada de eso…

-fue por proteger a mi mamá, él sabía que si mi papá se enteraba de esto, seguro la dejaba…

-yo tengo muy poco tiempo de saber que El Tigre Original era mi tío, pero jamás me imaginé que él y tu mamá… espera, ¿y dices que anoche la escuchaste llorar?

-… sí… -Frida se arroja a los brazos de Manny y se suelta a llorar, se sentía culpable por haberle traído esos malos recuerdos, mientras que Manny solo podía abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, para tratar de hacerla sentir protegida -… lo peor es que no puedo ayudarla a sentirse mejor…

-¡lo tengo!

-¡ah!, ¿qué?

-tengo una idea genial que hará feliz a tu mamá…

-o-k- te escucho…

Manny le explica a Frida su brillante plan, el cual es apoyado y puesto en práctica esa misma noche…

11:00 pm en punto, todos en la ciudad duermen, excepto Manny, Frida, y Carmela:

-muy bien, esto comienza a asustarme, ¿me pueden repetir qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-tranquila mamá, Manny y yo solo queremos enseñarte algo que encontramos hoy, pero es un secreto, si mi papá lo ve, seguro enviará a Manny a prisión.

-de acuerdo mija, los ayudaré a esconder… lo que sea que tengan…

Carmela, asustada, es guiada por Frida hasta un callejón oscuro, y de entre las sombras sale Manny transformado, y con su jovial tono de siempre:

-¡hola señora Suarez!, ¿Frida le contó que estamos en una misión de escondite secreto?

-sí, ella me contó algo al respecto… te advierto que si es algo que robó tu abuelo, no me involucres en esto… -les da la espalda y se cruza de brazos.

-¿y si se trata de algo que tú robaste hace años y yo lo quiero de vuelta?

-… no puede ser…

El aliento de Carmela había desaparecido de súbito tras escuchar que de entre las sombras salía una extraña voz, masculina, varonil, profunda, y fuerte, pero a la vez tan suave y cálida como ella la recordaba, al dar media vuelta, Carmela lo vio salir de la oscuridad:

-… hola Carmela…

- S-S-Saúl… pero ¿qué?...-volteó a ver a los niños, como suplicando con la mirada que alguien le dijera que todo era solo una broma, pero entonces sintió como alguien se aproximaba a ella, y entonces un brazo fuerte y gallardo la tomaba de la cintura mientras el otro brazo la protegía recargándola contra el pecho de aquella alucinación:

-… no sabes cuanto te eché de menos…

-e-entonces no es un sueño… en verdad viniste, en verdad volviste… -a cada palabra, una lágrima salía de sus ojos, mientras los iba cerrando y se aferraba al cuerpo del dueño de sus más dolorosos recuerdos, a la persona que había percibido, hasta hoy, solo como ilusiones de sus sueños más profundos:

-Saúl, eres tú, en verdad eres tú, estás aquí… no sabes cuanto te extrañé…

-y yo a ti, mi amor…

Desde un punto un poco distante, Manny y Frida observaban la escena satisfechos:

-creo que mejor los dejamos solos, ¿o no muñeca?

-¡seguro!, ¿tienes algo en mente? –le responde de forma coqueta mientras dan media vuelta y comienzan a caminar, Manny pasa su brazo por el hombro de Frida:

-tengo un par de ideas en mente preciosa…

Carmela y Saúl se separan lo suficiente para poder verse a los ojos:

-pero, ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

-Manny usó el antiguo rugido del espíritu del Tigre para llamarme, con eso abrió el portal, por eso estoy aquí.

-aprende rápido…

-es verdad…

-recuérdame agradecerles, y castigarlos por engañarme…

-jejeje, veo que no has cambiado en nada… -coloca su mano en el rostro de Carmela –sigues tan hermosa como cuando te conocí…

-y tú aun luces realmente atractivo en esa máscara, El Tigre…

Ambos se hablan y miran de manera seductora; sin necesidad de palabras, Saúl le ofrece su brazo a Carmela, ella lo toma, y ambos comienzan a caminar; mientras Manny y Frida están entre besos, juegos, y mirar las estrellas en el techo de la escuela, Saúl y Carmela dan un romántico paseo por el parque, El Tigre le traía de vuelta a Carmela sus más gratos recuerdos a su lado, y con ellos, su hermosa sonrisa, que había sido opacada por la tristeza; en una banca junto al árbol en donde él le pidió matrimonio, se sentaron a observar el horizonte, mientras Saúl sostenía las manos de Carmela entre las suyas, ella tenía en su regazo una margarita que él le acababa de obsequiar…

Ya era muy tarde, y ambos sabían lo que eso significaba:

-creo que ya es la hora…

-lo sé, ya debes marcharte, se hace tarde… quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera ahora…

-… yo solo… solo quiero que sepas que, en verdad, lamento lo que ocurrió aquel día, de haberte escuchado, yo no…

Carmela coloca su mano delicadamente sobre la boca de Saúl:

-nada de arrepentimientos Saúl, hoy no, no esta noche… quizás lo que pasó debía pasar, para darle una oportunidad a alguien más…

-te refieres a Manny y a Frida ¿verdad? –ella solo sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

-siempre estarás en mi corazón Carmela…

-y tú en el mío, mi amor…

Con estas palabras, Carmela y Saúl se fueron acercando lentamente, ella removió la máscara que por tantos años había protegido aquel rostro, y cerrando la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, culminaron su despedida con un apasionado beso, aquel beso que Sartana y El Tigre les habían robado el día de su boda, el beso que tanto añoraba Carmela en sueños, el que Saúl lamentaba no haber podido llevar antes al otro mundo…

Terminado su beso, El Tigre regresó al punto de partida con Carmela en sus brazos, en donde Manny y Frida los esperaban:

-debo irme ya… pero… -la toma de la mano –te prometo que esta noche se quedará conmigo hasta la eternidad… -voltea y ve a los niños que solo andan jugando -… jmjmjm…

-¿qué sucede? –pregunta Carmela divertida.

--realmente se parecen a nosotros… ahora sé por qué se me hizo tan familiar la primera vez que la vi…

-bueno, eso te demuestra que tan grande es el amor… -ella le muestra una cadena que tenía la argolla de bodas, de su boda con él.

-Carmela, ese es…

-jamás me lo quité, ni lo haré…

-él sequita su guante para mostrarle la suya…

Luego de una larga despedida, Saúl se va de vuelta a la tierra de los muertos, mientras que los demás regresan a casa de los Suarez, en donde Carmela los detiene a ambos:

-chicos, debería estar realmente enfadada con ambos: me sacan dela casa casi a media noche, y regresamos hasta las cuatro de la mañana…

-¡uy! –Manny y Frida esperaban lo peor… pero…

-pero no puedo enfadarme con ustedes cuando tengo tanto que agradecerles… -Carmela da media vuelta para abrazarlos a ambos, conteniendo su llanto de felicidad –me han devuelto mi tranquilidad, y me dieron la oportunidad de despedirme de Saúl, muchísimas gracias… no sé como podré pagarles…

-nah, fue gracias a usted, usted siempre nos está ayudando y cubriendo con su marido, como mi mamá lo hace con mi papá algunas veces; esta fue nuestra forma de agradecerle…

--sí, tú te lo mereces mamá…

-… -Carmela solo puede sonreír embelesada ante el gesto de los dos chicos… -bueno, solo me queda una queja: Frida, si mal no recuerdo, te pedí que no le contaras mi secreto a nadie de la familia, ¿o no?

-pero yo no le… -Frida voltea y ve a su mamá que le guiña un ojo en señal de complicidad mientras le sonríe -… ¡ay mamá!... –Frida la abraza feliz.

-solo debo convencer al ogro de tu padre de que lo deje en paz… Manny, ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí con Frida, y más tarde me ayudan a hacer galletas? Al fin que hoy es sábado…

-¡¡SÍ!! –ambos gritan de felicidad y se van a la habitación de Frida para poder dormir, mientras Carmela aun sostiene embelesada la margarita que Saúl le dio, y con la mano izquierda aprieta sobre su pecho la argolla de su boda con Saúl, luego da un gran suspiro, y sonriendo muy feliz, sube las escaleras para poder ir a dormir…

**Fin…**

Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora, espero pronto traerles algo más. Espero que a todos les haya gustado. También aclaro que posiblemente traeré concurso cuando llegue al fic #40.

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!


End file.
